


Magickal Beastie

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Coal the Cat (Merlin) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Series: Coal the Cat (Merlin) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395682
Kudos: 4





	Magickal Beastie

**Title:** Magickal Beastie  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairings:** Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Olwen, Leon, Coal the cat.  
**Ratings/Warnings:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1148  
**ART BY SERAPHINA SNAPE**

****

**Magickal Beastie**

It was the day for the petitioners to be heard by King Uther. Prince Arthur was required to attend but he wasn't looking forward to it. Merlin had to attend because Arthur was there. All three men entered the throne room and Uther and Arthur went to take their seats.

The warning bell sounded just as Uther sat down on the throne. There were screams coming from outside. He looked at Arthur. "What is that about?"

"I don't know." Arthur frowned. "We don't have anyone in the cells and there's been no signs of invaders. I should go see."

Leon came rushing in and bowed in front of Uther. "Sire, there is a magickal beast in the stables. It has glowing eyes and a horrible screeching wail. The people are in fear of their lives."

Uther nodded then looked at Arthur. "Arthur, go kill it. We can't allow it to terrorize the people of this kingdom."

Arthur nodded. "Right away, Sire. Merlin, I need my armor."

Merlin trailed after Arthur deep in thought. What could it be this time? Most of the magickal creatures were already long dead thanks to Uther and Arthur. There weren't too many possibilities left. The list was even shorter for things that would fit in the stables.

Arthur glanced back at Merlin as they reached his chambers. "You're quiet. You usually try to talk me out of killing it. Why aren't you?"

Merlin shrugged. "I didn't think there was anything left for you to kill."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just help me get in my armor. Try not to look so sad, Merlin. It's a magickal beast not a puppy."

Ten minutes later, Arthur in his armor as he walked up to the Knights standing outside the stables. They had worried looks on their faces.

"Well?" Arthur looked around. "Has it showed itself?"

"No." Leon shook his head. "We have heard it screeching but it hasn't made a move to leave."

Merlin looked down at the ground and rubbed his forehead. Something caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up. "Arthur….."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "What is it now?" Arthur blinked when he saw the scrap of green ribbon Merlin was holding up. "Oh bloody hell! It ate Morgana's cat. If I don't kill it, she'll kill us all."

Merlin shoved the ribbon into his pocket. "Then we better get to it."

Sir Olwen lit a torch and handed it to Arthur.

"Leon and Olwen get the horses out as soon as we get in there. The rest of you hold here in case it comes out." Arthur took a deep breath and drew his sword. "On me!"

Arthur entered the stables and moved the torch around to look for the beast. Leon and Olwen untied the horses and took them outside. Merlin stood in the doorway looking intently into every shadow for movement of any kind.

Arthur turned around and started to walk towards the door. "I think it …"

"SCREEEEEECH!"

Arthur jumped nearly a foot off the ground. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

Merlin pointed to the corner. "There! It's over there! It's there in the corner under that tub!"

"Are you sure? It can't be that big if it's under the tub.

Arthur handed the torch to Merlin and stepped forward to move things away to get to the tub. There were two feed buckets sitting on it. Arthur moved them and the tub lifted.

Arthur made a grab for the creature as it came out from under the tub. Catch it, Merlin! Don't let it get away!

Merlin dropped the torch and scooped up the dirty black fur ball and started laughing.

Arthur turned around. "Did it bite you? Are you going mad?"

"It's Coal." Merlin settled the dirty black cat in his arms. "She must have been trapped under the tub when the stable boy put the feed buckets on it." He petted the purring cat. "You just wanted someone to let you out."

"Why the bloody hell was that damn cat in the stables in the first place?" Arthur sheathed his sword and dusted off his pants. He picked up the torch from the dirt floor. "She should be in Morgana's chambers on a pillow or something."

"I expect that she was hunting mice. Her yowling must have been amplified by the metal tub." Merlin grinned. "No magickal beast at all."

Arthur groaned. "How am I going to tell my father that we rang a warning bell and assembled the Knights to rescue Morgana's trapped cat?"

"Not my job to advise you there." Merlin smirked. "I'm going to take her to Morgana. She's probably hungry and she could use a bath."

"Fine. I have to tell my father this was all a mistake. I may end up in the stocks but it can't be helped." Arthur scratched his head. "You know we could just tell him the beast got away."

"Or we could tell him that Coal fought the beast and it exploded into dust." Merlin grinned.

"I'm not telling him that. He'd never believe it." Arthur shook his head.

"Arthur!"

Arthur winced. "Damn! It's my father."

"Arthur, have you captured the beast? Is it dead?" Uther stepped into the doorway and looked at them both. He pointed at Coal with his sword. "What is that doing here?"

"Uh... funny story, Father," Arthur chuckled and glared at Merlin. "There wasn't actually a magickal beast. It was Morgana's cat caught under that tub over there."

"Kill it." Uther glared at the cat. "Tell her some magickal beast killed it. It's the only way to be free of the unholy thing."

Merlin shook his head. "No! If you harm Coal, I will tell."

Uther shrugged. "Kill him too."

"Father!" Arthur shook his head. "I'm not killing either of them. We just tell the people that the magickal beast is dead. It exploded into dust."

Uther wiggled his sword at the cat. "And that beast?"

Arthur shrugged. "We found her in the corner hiding from it."

Morgana appeared in the doorway. "Oh thank the Gods! Coal, I was so worried for you!" Morgana took the cat from Merlin. "Did you vanquish that big magickal beastie all on your own? I bet you did. Arthur doesn't even have a hair out of place. No he doesn't." Morgana cuddled the cat. "You deserve a plate of chicken and a bowl of cream. Yes you do! Right after a nice warm bath." Morgana smirked as she left with the cat.

Uther rubbed his forehead. "I guess we go along with that."

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and nodded.

Later when Uther pulled back the covers to get into bed, he found a dead mouse in his bed. He picked it up by the tail and threw it out the window.

Bloody unholy beast!


End file.
